Solstice Dragon
The Solstice Dragon is an epic dragon of the Sun element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The solstice dragon has hot teeth and two heads full of teeth, so has a lot of bite power. Defenses The solstice dragon rather flies away quickly from very strong enemies. Other Abilities The solstice dragon can survive in any temperature not extremely hot or extremely cold (though some would say this isn't an ability). They fly very fast and can think quickly even in panic. Breath Weapon The solstice dragon breathes light hot enough to cause burn wounds and bright enough to permanently blind someone. Weaknesses The solstice dragon has two brains in its two heads but when one head dies the other dies too. Habitat Regions During the day they show up, they always appear near the Sun Stones of Surya. Preferred Home The solstice dragon has not much choice other than their small regular habitat. Sheltering/Nesting They hide themselves under the rocks the night after the day they showed up and then disappear again to an unknown place. Diet Solstice dragons eat the rats and mice that come close to the Sun Stones of Surya. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The solstice dragon is a proud creature that will never give the first attack against enemies weaker than itself except prey. Social Order They usually show up in groups of 5-10 two times each year, though the dragons in this group seem to be different every time. Relationship to Wizards The solstice dragon can speak and understand human language. It gives wizards hard riddles and if they can solve them before they disappear again, they get bestowed with rewards. When in a park Breeding The solstice dragon can be bred during certain periods of the year, near solstice day and around december-january. You need a blazing dragon and the Earth element. They can also be bred at any time using a solstice dragon and any other Epic/Galaxy dragon. Habitats They can live in Sun, Meridiem, Celestial, and Omnitats. How to care for They require a lot of extra care during solstice day, as then they are very hungry. Favorite Treat They like Berry Bauble but prefer regular Dragon Snaps. Life Cycle We never saw two solstice dragons mate, so we believe they either mate only every century or even millennia, or mate in that unknown location where they are when they aren't near the Sun Stones. We don't know much about their life cycle but we know they can become 2000 years old. History Discovery On the longest day of the year, Hartfell saw a solstice dragon flying. He researched the breed but did not adopt the dragon. Origin of Name Originally, the solstice dragon was named "Longest Day Dragon", but when it also showed up on the shortest day of the year they changed the name to solstice dragon. Magic Solstice dragons have complete control over Heliomancy, while they have minor control over Pyromancy and Cryomancy. Notable Dragons *Twinhead (Noel dePlante) Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Sun Category:Limited Category:Hydras Category:Inhabitants of Ronstreet Category:Inhabitants of the Sun Stones